Kitty Says Bow Wow
by Kappa Taicho
Summary: One-shot. Involves Kaz and Tom dressing as...certain animals. Will Chaor and Maxxor be able to resist temptation? Hmm...probably not!


**A/N: I was looking at RiddleBane's gallery when a story hit me! So the design of Kaz's and Tom's outfits DO NOT belong to me they belong to RiddleBane.**

**MENTIONS: **

**KAZxTOM**

**KAZxCHAOR**

**TOMxMAXXOR**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHAOTIC OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW… I sadly own only myself and Mister Iffy.**

* * *

The sun was shining on a plain two-story house that stood in a rather peaceful neighborhood. Inside the house were two teenage males who were sitting around a decent sized table for two people. They were currently having a pleasant conversation—

"NO WAY!"

…or not

"You got to be kidding me! ," exclaimed a fiery orange head as he had an 'Are you serious?' expression.

"There's no way you can get me to wear 'that' again!"

The figure the red head was facing was a blue-eyed male with dark black hair who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

I bet you're all wondering what these two boys are talking about. The thing is, last Halloween Tom made, or more like DARED, Kaz into wearing a sexy—I mean cute-looking cat outfit that had BIG, orange cat ears that started from the bottom of his real ears to the top half of his gravity-defying hair, the outfit was mostly connected together except for the cat paws that had it's claws extended, the connected parts ranged from his neck that had a draped, oversized bell to his matching orange furry boots.

Oh…did I mention the outfit had a lot of fur over his breast bone, and a separate piece that made a skirt that was shaped like a female loincloth that was held by a mouse shaped belt buckle. The material that connected the furs was similar to black spandex so barely any skin would show but the fox-like tail was an interesting touch to the outfit that made it seem erotic. The costume made Kaz seem…feminine, or in his case a she-man…?

Needless to say…Kaz got a fill of wolf whistles from both genders when he went out trick treating with Tom. Now, Tom was daring Kaz to port to Chaotic with that same outfit from Halloween, and not just that but to walk around in it in both, Kiru City AND UnderWorld City, while speaking with small 'mews' at the end of each sentence he says.

There was no way, Kaz would do that again…who knows how Creatures would react at seeing him in that outfit. He shivered and blushed at the thought of Creatures wolf whistling at him while he tried to contain his embarrassment. Yup…that would be the result. Well…either that or they would stare at him the entire time he would be there.

"I DARE YOU to do it! ," as Tom pushed over the edge. He knew Kaz couldn't refuse dares from him…probably because of a pride thing he had.

Kaz crossed his arms with a serious face on. He was about to say 'no' but he paused for a few seconds until he had a huge grin on his face.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

Tom slid back into his chair with an accomplished smile.

"On one condition…"

Tom's smile turned into an unplacid look as his curiosity got the best of him.

"What is it?," Kaz's grin seemed to grow larger at the question which he answered with an explicit statement.

"You have to accept my condition FIRST then I'll tell you what it is."

Kaz wasn't fooling around as he said it with an eerie monotone voice which made Tom hesitant but the urge to see Kaz in his Kitty Cat costume won out over the consequence that would come.

But hey…it's Kaz…what could Kaz make him do that would most likely be more humiliating than him walking around in Perim in a cat costume?

"Sure."

Tom really does underestimate Kaz at being evil then again isn't that why the UnderWorlders are Kaz's favorite tribe.

"You ALSO have to walk around with me in Kiru City and UnderWorld City in YOUR 'puppy' suit barking after each WORD you say."

Truth be told, the 'puppy' suit made Tom look like a Dalmatian that had oversized paws which Kaz deemed that it made Tom resemble a puppy. The costume consisted of a black vest that had a tight white collar, the paws ended a few inches above his elbows, the ears looked as if it actually came out of his hair, and the pants consisted of the same white-and-black spotted fur that was on the paws and ears, except it had a black belt with a bone in the middle and a furry tail that was attached to complete the look.

* * *

**KIRU CITY**

Tom really dug himself into deep hole this time. He tried to ignore the funny looks he was getting from the common passerbyers of the OverWorld city. It was very hard to ignore them considering he could feel their gazes on the 'unusually' dressed humans, which consisted of himself and Kaz whom received more stares because of his 'femininity.'

Of course, Tom himself couldn't blame the Creatures on account of him also staring at Kaz. Who wouldn't? Kaz looked…dare he say…foxy, especially when he wasn't wearing his pink tinted glasses. The kitty outfit really brought out the curves he didn't know Kaz had. Then again Kaz always did wear baggy pants so you couldn't really tell if he actually had curves or not.

It was no real secret that Tom was uhh…gay…or would he really consider himself bi? He did have a crush on Sarah but he also admired Kaz at that time, too. So…he would sort of be classified as a bisexual indivisual.

"Hey… Tom," Tom snapped out of his musings as he heard the object of his thoughts speak, "How long do we have to walk around here (Mew)?" The cat-like voice Kaz made sound like an adorable chibi.

Tom sighed, "The whole city, Kaz (Bow Wow)." He barked in a pessimistic tone which Kaz sent a glare at him. Fine…

"BOW WOW!" A lot of OverWorlders turned to stare at Tom at his sudden outburst.

Satisfied…? He sent a look back at Kaz which Kaz ignored as he nodded in approval. What neither of the costumed chibis—I mean costumed humans failed to notice was the presence of one OverWorld Ruler whom was in Tom's path, disbelief written all over his face as he saw how the Chaotic players were dressed especially…Tom.

"Uff."

Tom unceremoniously fell to the ground as he bumped into someone's chest. He was going to apologize but he lost his breath as soon as he saw who he bumped into.

Maxxor.

This couldn't be more embarrassing…Wearing a Dalmatian puppy outfit in front of your idol. Yup…this couldn't get any worse.

"That's an interesting trend you're trying to start," the OverWorld Ruler said as he looked…nervous?

Trend…? Oh…God…he actually thought this was a trend I'm trying to start.

"I'm (Bow Wow) not (Bow Wow) starting (Bow Wow) a (Bow Wow) trend (Bow Wow)!," Tom practically blurted out. Maxxor raised an eyebrow then pointed out to the two humans, "Then you're wearing that because…?

"I (Bow Wow) was (Bow Wow) dared (Bow Wow) to (Bow Wow) do (Bow Wow) this (Bow Wow)! I'm (Bow Wow) not (Bow Wow) doing (Bow Wow) this (Bow Wow) by (Bow Wow) my (Bow Wow) own (Bow Wow) freewill (Bow Wow) if (Bow Wow) that's (Bow Wow) what (Bow Wow) you're (Bow Wow) thinking (Bow Wow)," Tom pointed to Kaz," Kaz (Bow Wow) made (Bow Wow) me (Bow Wow) do (Bow Wow) this (Bow Wow)!"

Kaz had a flabbergasted expression at the accusation.

"That's only because you dared me to do this first (Mew)!," Kaz shot back.

Maxxor didn't even seem to be paying attention to Kaz as his gaze never left Tom's figure. Not that anyone actually took note of this. Maxxor's face grew into a sly smirk and proceeded to do something unexpected…

Maxxor picked Tom up into his arms and threw him against his back so quickly that Tom didn't have time to even protest.

"I always did like dogs," Maxxor said, walking away from Kaz and toward his castle but before Tom got out of shouting distance Tom yelled to Kaz, "Looks (Bow Wow) like (Bow Wow) you'll (Bow Wow) have(Bow Wow) to (Bow Wow) go (Bow Wow) to (Bow Wow) UnderWorld (Bow Wow) City (Bow Wow) by (Bow Wow) yourself (Bow Wow)!

Kaz had a very…very shocked expression. What just happened?

He then sighed and groaned in exasperation as he clicked on a button from his scanner.

Off to UnderWorld City…

And into my personal Hell.

* * *

**UNDERWORLD CITY**

I wonder if I can just stick to the shadows instead of going out in plain sight. Tom never did say that I couldn't walk around in the shadows.

"Hey KAZ!," greeted a familiar voice that startled Kaz as he let out a small shriek of surprise. He turned around to come face-to-face with—or uhh…looked down to see H'earring, the short UnderWorld spy, and his intel.

H'earring was giving Kaz a funny look, "What are you wearing?"

"Ermm...well (Mew)," Kaz scratched his head with his claws, "It's a kitty suit… (Mew)"

"Okaaay," H'earring said trying hard not to laugh at Kaz's…cuteness. Then he remembered why he was looking for Kaz, "Oh...yeah. Kaz you have to immediately report to Chaor…he wants a chat with you."

"What?! (Mew) Now—Today—as in at this moment (Mew)? ," Kaz panicked as he tried to pull his hair but with his paws he looked as if he was holding his head.

H'earring nodded, "Why did you think I was searching for you?"

Kaz looked back down at the UnderWorlder, "I thought you were just passing by (Mew)!"

"You should know by now that if I come for you it's from the command of Chaor," H'earring rolled his eyes, "YOU usually come to me and ask for scans of Battle Gear and Creatures."

"Oh…yeah (Mew)," Kaz sighed in embarrassment as H'earring gave him a sign of 'go' which Kaz had to oblige to.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse…

A few wolf whistles could be heard in the background as Kaz stepped into the light.

…Oh…Kaz don't you ever get tired of being wrong?

Kaz hid his face into his orange cat paws all the way to the 'secret' entrance of Chaor's throne room which he felt…that it took hours to arrive there when it was only a few minutes that they arrived there. H'earring turned the knob and pushed the door open. He waved to Kaz to follow him. Kaz sighed and followed the smaller being as he looked down trying not to think of what Chaor would say if he saw him in his kitty suit. H'earring nudged Kaz to enter the throne room.

Damn…better get this over with.

He stepped out of the secureness of the darkness and entered the torch-lit room. He was met with silence, a dumbfounded Chaor, and—

Hey…wait, where's Takinom and Agitos?

Come to think of it…where did H'earring disappear to?

"Kaz?," the UnderWorld Leader said in a slow, hesitant voice as if thinking this was a big joke or a dream…

"Yeah, Chaor (Mew)," Kaz said the mew dryly so it wouldn't appear…flirty. The last thing Kaz wanted was to look like seductress. He didn't know what Chaor would do if he did his chibi voice.

"Just for reference, a friend made me wear this," Kaz motioned to his 'outfit' at the last word without the mew in the sentence. It's not like Tom would know if he didn't say it after each sentence. Tom was with Maxxor…doing…who knows what.

"Okaaay," Chaor said slowly gaining back his composure, "anyways I wanted to speak with you about…something."

"Something?," Kaz look confused, "So what is this 'something'?"

"It's a feeling…," Chaor seemed very interested at looking at the wall, "I always get around…"

Kaz's interest seemed to peak at the unfinished statement. Did Chaor love somebody? That's the only possible explanation of the 'feeling' Chaor is talking about. But who—

"…you."

Well that answered that question.

Kaz really seemed taken aback at the declaration. His mind was in a woozy state as he tried to say something to his idol. He really wasn't sure how he felt about Chaor when it involved…love.

Yes…Kaz adored Chaor within every fiber of his being but love?

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Kaz stated hoping he was wrong about Chaor being in love with him.

Chaor seemed to be biting his lip in exasperation, "What I'm saying is that…"

"Is that …what?," Kaz restated, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!," Chaor practically yelled while slamming down a fist with his left arm on the arm of his throne chair. Kaz blinked trying to regain his sanity after that statement.

"YOU LOVE ME??," Kaz yelled back , "Why? I'm not special!"

Chaor grew silent at the question for a few seconds until he spoke again but in a more calmer voice,

"You ARE special Kaz. You are resourceful, strategic, loyal, and—

Kaz didn't realize he was in Chaor's arms until he finished his last remark that made him blush a deep pink.

…drop-dead gorgeous."

Kaz could feel his heart beat much faster at the close proximity of the Creature. His stomach did a few butterfly flips that made his pink blush into a red one. Okay…so maybe he did love Chaor back.

He nudged himself deep into Chaor's embrace and locked eyes with the UnderWorlder. He said two words that made Chaor laugh out loud.

"Bow Wow."

* * *

**I wrote this on my deviant account as well so don't be surprised if you see it there! Oh and I wrote this for _Mrs. Bumblebee_ who was going to take my request.**


End file.
